mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Ectobiology Lab
Ectobiology labs are laboratories located in one of the many asteroids in the Veil, and presumably exist in each session of Sburb. They are accessed through a number of transportalizers across the separate Planets. The laboratories contain numerous large, clear tubes holding things resembling massive Chess pieces. to Karkat, these machines are used to genetically engineer soldiers and Agents for both Prospit and Derse, using the in order to perpetuate the war. They also contain everything needed to perform ectobiology, including a Sburb computer terminal, as in unscratched sessions one player will have to take care of actually creating themselves and their teammates through ectobiology. There is a session glitch that will move this process into a scratched session though. __TOC__ Kids' ectobiology lab Mom was transported here from LOLAR, closely followed by Maplehoof. Later, Grandpa is transported there from LOWAS. John follows him, but Mom and Grandpa have left already, potentially leaving the Junior Ectobiologist's Lab Suit for John. As John continues to explore the laboratory he comes across a house-shaped computer terminal in the lab, similar to the ones found by the exiles. This computer follows events in 1995. Each screen focuses on a different person: Nanna, Mom, Bro, and Grandpa. It follows them through various events in early December of that year. John's clueless button pressing produces paradox ghost imprints of these people who are sucked into four separate vats. These vats are then used to create two sets of babies; the first set being the young versions of the guardians, and the second set, the four kids. As the Reckoning starts these paradox clones are sent trough Skaian defense portals, arriving on earth on their respective "birthdays". During the Reckoning, the Authority Regulator visits the laboratory by hoverboard. He finds John, asleep due to the fact that his dream self had awoken, as the meteor carrying the laboratory flies toward Skaia. With the transportalizers inoperable, he sacrifices his hoverboard, and means of escape, to send John to the safety of LOWAS. The meteor is sent trough one of Skaia's defense portals, to the post-apocalyptic Earth, where it leaves a smoking crater, presumably destroying the lab. There is a second but smaller ectobiology lab inside the Frog Temple. DD used it to create Becquerel. Trolls' ectobiology lab At one point Karkat visits the lab and creates the 12 trolls and their ancestors in a similar process to John's creation of the Kids and their Guardians. Later the trolls flee to their ectobiology lab after being attacked by Bec Noir. In Alterniabound, it appears to be a huge building full of hallways and stairs, containing several secret passages and transportalizers. It is home to a number of hostile genetic abominations, including a monster called an inquisiclops, which is easily dispatched by Vriska. In the actual ectobiology room, there are four ectobiology devices, each with three tubes, and a terminal similar to the one in the Skaianet Laboratory . The kids' lab is extremely similar. At the critical moment, Sollux used his psionic powers to propel the meteor towards the Green Sun, although the effort killed him. After arriving at the Sun, Aradia and Sollux's half-ghost used their combined powers to send the meteor on a course through the Furthest Ring that would bring them to the post-scratch Earth session, a journey that would take three years. After arriving in post-scratch Earth session the meteor appears to have gone through Skaia's defence portals and arrived on post-scratch Earth, where in the future it eventually became the cherubs' dwelling. It was brought to the Medium along with Earth when the black hole created when Caliborn released his kernelsprite served as the entry mechanism. Category:Homestuck locations